


I Know How to Fix This

by LadyDae



Series: Privy Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anisoka Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Multi, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDae/pseuds/LadyDae
Summary: Anakin nearlyphenomenallymessed up. And maybe he can't fix everything, but he knows how to fix this.Anisoka Week Prompt 2: Handmade
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Minor or Background Relationship(s), background Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Privy Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062785
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	I Know How to Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> Background poly. Take everything at face value. Another fic leading up to a bigger poly fic I'm working on. There is no cheating going on here. Padmé and Anakin made a standing agreement that will be explained in that bigger fic.

“Ani. Ani. Wake up, my love.”

Anakin jumped out his sleep, fully alert, and seeking the disturbance that had awaken him.

“Ani. It’s okay. It’s me,” Padmé said soothingly with a hand rubbing his back. “Did you really work on this all night?”

It took Anakin knocking his arm into said work for him to remember what she was talking about.

“I…” he looked down at the completed bracers. Bracers that had been nowhere near complete when he’d set up shop in Padmé’s home office last night. He’d worked on them while she’d slept, exhausted between everything going on with the Senate now that Palpatine was gone and the late stages of her pregnancy. “Yeah. I guess I must have.”

“Ani,” Padmé said patiently.

“I know. I know. Find healthier ways to cope with trauma and the war and…” Anakin couldn’t quite say it. Couldn’t quite believe what had happened yet. “ _Everything_ ,” he settled on. “No more avoidance. But that’s not what this was.”

Padmé arched a brow.

“Not totally.”

“Anakin.”

“I’ve been talking to the mind healers. I promise. But this really is something I needed to do and hadn’t been able to find time for. And it was my fault to begin with.”

“Anakin. I know you feel responsible for everything that happened with Palpatine. But it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything.”

Anakin didn’t point out this time that he almost had. That he almost had bought into everything Palpatine promised. And even now, even though the visions had stopped, even after knowing what Palpatine had planned with the clones, had planned for the Jedi, Anakin still wasn’t sure that Palpatine, his friend, had been lying to him. But how could Palpatine have been telling the truth when Padmé and Ahsoka were telling him something different? And though they’d all kept their secrets, they’d never outright lied to him. But neither had Palpatine. Anakin didn’t think anyway. And…

He shook his head of the thoughts. He really didn’t feel like spiraling down that black hole right now.

“I know,” Anakin replied, not particularly caring if he was being convincing. “But this was my fault. If she hadn’t followed me there instead of staying here with you like I told her, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt and—”

“And then we would have lost you to Palpatine,” Padmé said sternly, voice raising. Realizing she was getting worked up, Padmé added quieter, “I’m sorry. Just… the last couple of weeks have been a lot.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Padmé glared at him. No doubt about to say it wasn’t his fault, but Anakin didn’t let her.

“What time is it?”

“Seven or so. Still pretty ea—”

“Shit,” Anakin standing. “I’m sorry, angel. I have to… I have to go.”

“I thought your meeting wasn’t until nine.”

“It’s not, but I need to give these to—” Anakin didn’t finish as he started to pick up the bracers, but Padmé grabbed his arm.

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate you taking a shower and changing first.”

Right. Anakin rushed through the motions of cleaning in the fresher, dried his hair as much as he could in the minutes getting out the shower, threw on the spare set of Jedi robes he left at Padmé’s, and was tying his outer vest together as he started out the apartment.

“I’ll see you later, angel. Love you. Take it easy. Comm me if you need anything,” Anakin said, pecking Padmé on the lips.

“Anakin,” Padmé said just as Anakin was stepping past the threshold of the door.

“What?”

“The bracers.” Padmé held out a brown box that Anakin guessed she’d stowed the project in while he was in the shower.

“I can’t believe I almost forgot,” Anakin groaned.

Padmé giggled. “I’m sure she’ll love them.”

Anakin smiled as he took the box and then rushed out the door.

When he got to the temple, he found Ahsoka sitting in his quarters, face buried in a datapad with a bunch of holo readers and data chips scattered around her.

She looked up when she noticed him enter and said, “Oh! I didn’t expect you back so soon. I was just staying here until they got my new apartments ready. Somehow they already managed to reassign my padawan room before that could happen.” She rolled her eyes. Then she said, “Sorry. I’ll clean all this up.”

The apartments would probably be done long before the council found time to have an official knighting ceremony. But that was just for formality’s sake more than anything. As far as the Council was concerned, everything that went down with Palpatine was trial enough. As far as Anakin was concerned, it was enough. He’d been mulling over having to nominate her for the trials anyway because he had run out of things to teach her. That was definitely true now when she’d confronted _the_ Sith Lord and hadn’t batted an eye.

“Don’t rush. It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“Thanks.”

She looked back down at whatever she was working on. Work he’d ask about later. But he got the feeling she hadn’t really gone back to working. She was unusually reserved for some reason.

“I wanted to give you something, anyway. So good thing you’re here,” Anakin said as he sat in the empty space next to her and set the box in his lap.

“Oh. I thought you were here to get ready for a Council meeting or something.”

“I mean. I have one later. But I needed to see you first.”

“I thought you’d be spending all your time with… you know. Because of the baby and everything.”

“Padmé,” Anakin said bluntly. “Might as well use her name now that you know it.”

It was something he needed to rectify anyway. The war was over now, which meant Anakin and Padmé probably needed to revisit the terms of the arrangement of their marriage anyway. Besides, it was nearly impossible now to keep their professional lives so separate from each other. It hadn’t been easy to do anyway. He should have introduced Padmé and Ahsoka a long time ago. And it didn’t make sense for them not to officially meet now that they had unofficially met in the chaos of Palpatine. But that was also something else for later. When there was more time, and he didn’t have to rush to a council meeting afterward.

He opened the box, picked up the bracers he’d stayed up all night finishing, and held them out to her.

“What are these?” Ahsoka asked, setting her things aside.

“New bracers.”

Ahsoka gave him a wry look. “I know that. But why. My other ones are fine.”

“They were fine. Before…”

“Palpatine.”

Even three weeks past, it was still surreal to think that Palpatine had been behind everything. That he’d almost succeeded. That Anakin had been the last piece of—Anakin shook his head. Not now.

“Yeah,” Anakin agreed. He set the bracers back down in the box. “Let me see your hand.”

Ahsoka didn’t ask which one. She held out her right hand to him, and he took it in both his larger ones.

“How is it today?”

Ahsoka shrugged. “It isn’t tremoring.”

“Any pain?”

“A little. Depends on what I’m doing with it. But so far, what the healer said is panning out. It’s not getting worse. But unless it heals, it’s going to be troublesome.”

She was downplaying it. Even now, Anakin could feel the slight tremors running through the hand. Nowhere near as bad as three weeks ago. But Anakin supposed some lasting damage was to be expected after attempting to deflection Sith lightning. In a way, they were lucky it had been her arm that took the brunt of the damage. It could have been worse.

“Well, these should help,” Anakin said as he removed her old bracer from her hand and then picked up the corresponding one he’d made without dropping her hand.

He put it on her hand and locked the four buckles in place. The locking of the four buckles activated, hopefully, the mechanisms of the bracer.

“How does that feel?” Anakin asked.

“Good,” Ahsoka said, taking her hand back as she folded and unfolded a fist. Then in more awe, “Really good. Feels like new. Like before. Better even.”

“I talked to Master Che about it when I came up with the idea. She approved the designs and said it would be okay, but to only wear them on missions. If you become too dependent on them, it might weaken your hand and not allow it to heal. So, after you finish trying it out, you might want to take it off and—”

“You made these?” Ahsoka asked, blinking in surprise.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair and looked away.

“I… yeah. I mean, it was my fault you were there. And I know I can’t fix everything, but I can fix this. I know _how_ to fix this. It’s the least I can do for you after putting up with me these last few years. And—”

Ahsoka leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips to silence him. Then he felt her lips spread into a smile.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

Then she laughed, and Anakin felt something loosen inside him. A knot of tension. Because he hadn’t been sure after all this, after what he’d almost done, after what happened to her because of him, that she’d want anything to do with him after this. Especially now that she was a knight and didn’t have to put up with him for her training.

Anakin shrugged as she pulled away. “No problem.” Then, “By the way… I might have added some extra stuff. You know. In case you lose your lightsabers or something dire.”

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. “Something the Council wouldn’t approve of.”

“Eh. Strictly speaking. But we also fought a war. So…”

“Right.” She frowned. “Anakin. Don’t you have a Council meeting?”

“Yeah. But it’s not until nine.”

“Anakin. It’s past nine.”

“Wait! No, it’s—” Anakin looked at the chrono on the wall. “Fuck! Windu is going to want to murder me!”

Anakin passed the box into her lap. Ahsoka giggled, much like Padmé had earlier. And he was really going to have to introduce them to each other. But later, Anakin reminded himself as he ran out the apartment. If Master Windu didn’t murder him.

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin Skywalker is really just a guy that acts like he has everything together but is really just a tight wound of anxiety waiting to explode on most days. It's quite fun to write.


End file.
